Ponys para prestamo
by Crepusculo y Solsticio
Summary: aqui en esta historia les pongo los ponys que son mi creacion por si desean usarlos en otros fics, descripciones conforme vaya avanzando, manden PM si desean saber algo extra
1. Capítulo 0: prólogo

esto es con motivo de que hay autores que usan mis ponys para sus historias (cof cof Fernando estrada cof, cof), pero no me molesta. Esto es para que los que deseen usar mis ponys puedan usarlos con total libertad, solo entren, escojan al que mas les guste y pídanme permiso en un PM para poder usarlo. Por favor, por favor, tengan respeto, la mayoría son hembras y algunas cosas me baso en otras y las adapto, no critiquen.

Ponys en la mira:

Reynadraki (OC personal)

Dark Angel

Drako Ying-Yang

Liko Ying-Yang

Milicent Stuart

Shadow Nagasaki

Saphira Dragonblade

y los que son dioses adaptados en ponys:

Acheron

Meztli Itzacualli (Itzel)

Xochiquetzal


	2. Capítulo 1: Reynadraki

ok, ok, atención!, ya llego el primer pony, la verdad es que me costó mucho trabajo que viniera, con eso de que tiene todo un reino que manejar (sin mencionar Equestria) jeje, pues aqui les traigo a Reynadraki, un aplauso por favor!. Recuerden, el préstamo es como de 100 bits la hora, y no, no estoy bromeando, hago descuento pero deben ganarselo, ahora si, que venga la reina!

Reyna: agh, detesto que hagas eso, solo pon mis datos y deja que me vaya

yo: no seas timida, necesito que te conozcan, eres la mejor (suplicando)

Reyna: esta bien, empieza (rodando los ojos)

...

Información acerca de Reynadraki:

crin: azul marino

Ojos: blancos (no es ciega, es por el hecho de ver el futuro)

Pelaje: azul cielo, recubierto de plumas (explico eso más adelante)

CM: galaxia

Edad: (no le gusta que la ponga pero...) 1000 años

Historia: (lo básico). Cuando el universo apenas estaba siendo creado, la gran reina alicornio fae, Emperatrizdraki, decidió crear distintas razas para que habitaran el planeta: los ponis terrestres, los unicornios y los pegasos. Al principio no convivian muy bien, pero después lograron un acuerdo y ya se entendían mejor. Cuando viajaba entre dimensiones lego a la tierra con un disfraz de humana y se enamoro del joven Thomas Strong. Tuvieron tres hijas: Reynadraki, Nitadraki y Amatistadraki. Por algunas razones (luego de que llegaran imperio y deseo) Celestia se volvió la mejor amiga de Reyna

En un inicio se llevaban excelente, pero al tener mayor poder y ser capaz de realizar cualquier hechizo sin sudar y a veces sin usar su cuerno, Celestia estaba muy asustada por lo que un día la retó a duelo y venció, desterrandola para siempre de Equestria, aunque se ocultó en un reino llamado Magic Hill, junto con sus hermanas y primos y juró nunca más salir de su reino ni interferir en los acontecimientos. De vez en cuando hecha un vistazo a su esfera y ayuda a quien se lo merece.

Poderes: magia avanzada, convertirse en una humana con sus mismas características, manejar los elementos aun sin estar conectada a ellos y...jeje, los dejo a su imaginación.

..

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta la proxima!

Reyna: (susurra) si quieren saber más, envien PM, les aseguro, soy muy interesante...(se va)


	3. Capítulo 2: Dark Angel

Hola mis amados lectores y escritores!, hoy les traigo un nuevo pony para que sepan todo sobre ella, su nombre es Dark Angel, claro, que esa es solo la abreviación de su nombre real. Una alicornio que...esperen!, eso lo debo de decir más abajo!, jeje, ups, mi error, bueno, pues supongo que debo poner ya la información, no creo que quieran aburrirse con mi monólogo aburrido y todo, bueno, pasemos a la acción.

Dark: oye, no debias presentarme? (aparece detrás de la silla)

(ruedo los ojos y la jalo para que se siente)

Yo: no, deja pongo tu información y puedes hablar, ok? (tecleando en la pantalla)Dark?

Dark: ...esta bien

Yo: muchas gracias, ok, entonces empezamos ahora si (aplaudo con entusiasmo)

Ángel oscuro:

Nombre completo: Darkness knife light angel

Ojos: rojo sangre

Pelaje: negro/blanco

Crin: dorada/plateada

CM: estrella de siete puntas

Edad: (pues es complicado, la actual es) 960 años

Historia: Ella es hija de Knife Rock y Light Angel. Tenia un hermano mayor, llamado Chaoxi, pero los separaron cuando eran unos potros pequeños. Posee un tipo de magia oscura que si se activa puede llegar incluso a matar a quien mas ama. Sus padres se mataron en una guerra contra Reynadraki y sus familia y ella fue llevada por el bat-pony Speedy Force. Le borró la memoria y la mantuvo como su novia cuando lo que quería era su virginidad y la descendencia que tendría con él. La rescata un alicornio negro de nombre James Alcorn y su hermano Chaoxi.

Emprenden una aventura en busca de resurgir el reino de Forest Hill (desapareció en la anterior batalla) Se les unen mas amigos, Dark aprende que debe confiar en otros y es cuando decide unirse a James en cuerpo y alma. Se convierte en la princesa de Forest Hill y aunque al inicio tiene cuatro hijos y la vida le sonrie, Speedy vuelve y la viola, tienen una hija con el y al ver el poder de sus hijos contrata al pegaso (ahora alicornio) Gunsmith-6798 para que los entrene

Al inicio su relacion es solo profesional, pero Gunsmith se enamora de ella, aunque sabe que no podrá estar con ella ya que es una hembra casada y con hijos. James viaja mucho y en una ocacion ayuda a la hija de crysalis Drako ying-yang a derrotar a su madre y ser la reina de los changeling. Pierde a James cuando se sacrifica por su unico hijo macho Jake y solo entonces es cuando Dark Lo acepta (a Gunsmith). Crece en sabiduria y encuentra unas piedras que le dan un poder igual al de su amado y le apodan ¨la Gran Madre¨ ya que con cada hijo que tenia, el siguiente era más poderoso que el anterir, tenia un don para eso.

Poderes:viajar en las sombras, influir en la mente de los ponys, voz real de princesa, estilo de lucha relacionado con las plantas y la naturaleza, etc, etc, etc, etc, jejeje...un misterio

Yo: muy bien, creo que eso lo resume todo, ugh (se estira en la silla), esto es muy cansado, mejor me voy a escuchar musica, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, creo que sigue Draki, no?, ok, bye!

(sale y Dark aparece, teclea en la pantalla)

Dark: jeje, si desean saber de las piedras habra un cap especial para eso, cuidense!


	4. Chapter 4: drako katalan (ying-yang)

Ey, ey, ey, como estan mis queridos lectores y escritores?. listos para otro personaje igual de interesante que Darkness?, si?, no?, si si es un sentimiento alegre, pero si no mejor vayanse porque me voy a molestar con ustedes (no se crean es broma, soy inofensiva, no es asi solsticio?, jeje). de acuerdo, advierto que presentare ponys de todas las razas y hasta inventare una nueva, a ver si les gustan, no me enojo pero si me siento mal, hago un esfuerzo.(ok, punto y aparte)

Les presento a la reina de los changelings, directo desde su palacio en kalosis... (nombre fiAbrigó inventado por mi del reino), la hija de Crysalis, hermana del homosexual Liko...(jeje, aclarare esto en el siguiente capítulo), la más temida , amada y odiada changeling, unica en su especie, DRAKO YING-YANG!

(aparece Drako en una esquina, timida)

Drako: hola que tal? (saluda) supongo que es mi turno, no?

Dark: nooo, es turno de tu mamá (rueda los ojos)

Yo: ey, comportense! (me rio), muy bien Dark, a tu lugar, que ya acabe contigo, después hablo de las piedras más no de ti (señalo un rincón oscuro) ok Drako, continua.

(se escuchan protestas, gritos de Reynadraki y finalmente un silencio incómodo)

Drako: yo...(se aclara la garganta) ok, por donde empiezo...?

* * *

Drako ying-yang:

Ojos: azul cielo

pelaje: gris, tiene hoyos en sus patas y en su cuerno (aclaración: es una changeling en apariencia pero posee un cuerno y alas de insecto alargadas, resumen, una changeling-alpha)

lily: verde pasto

CM: corazón blanco y negro

Edad: 783 años (un poco joven, no es asi?)

Historia: Bueno, es algo interesante, su padre es un pony mitad changeling y mitad alicornio de nombre hank katalan que estaba enamorado de una pony de nombre lucy angel, la tia de dark angel. Obligado a permanecer con la reina changeling, tuvo a su hija drako. Se dio cuenta de que era especial Ya que, a diferencia de todos los otros changelings ella era capaz de tomar el odio y convertirlo en amor puro.

Claro, crysalis noto que hank tenia relaciones demasiado cercanas con su sierva crystal ying-yang, sl saberla embarazada se enfurecio pero mando a hank a la guerra mientras que encerraba a la bebe changing magic y entreno a drako pars que fuera su lugarteniente y funciono, tanto que la puso a cargo de un ejercito y ordeno que Arrasara con millones de a!deas. Al inicio fue facil, pero luego se topo con una fsmilia que le recordo a su padre (muerto en batalla) ella y crysalis cuando era bondadosa. Se nego a matarlos y huyo al saber que su madre ls buscaria y csstigaria

Anduvo errante por varios siglos (dos) hasta que dark la contrato a ella pars ser su guardia junto a una unicornio de nombre lover heart. Todo estaba bien hasta que conocio al pegaso comet galaxy y se enamoro, pero al ser guardia debia esconder sus emociones. Pero entonces changing magic aparecio y trato de matarla (debido a que creia que ers la respomsable de la muerte de su madre) pero entre ella y liko stuart (su medio hermano) la contuvieron, supo la verdad y lucho a su lado contra su madre, al final pudo vivir una vids con comet aunque a veces tuvo que luchar por las dificultades.

Poderes: se divide en dos personalidades, el amor personificado y el odio personificado, absorbe el ODIO, no el AMOR, al igual que su padre antes que ella.

1.-Love Shinning: de pelaje rosa, ojos rojos y crin morada con mechones rojos, rosas y violetas, hoyos en las patas, CM de corazón blanco y puro

Y...

Listo! Hubiera querido poner mas pero no me dejo, la que sigue o el que sigue sera el viernes, un regalo para ustedes qkeridos lectores

2.-Hating Hale: de pelaje negro, ojos grises y crin gris platinado con mechones negros, corazón negro pero que brilla con algo de maldad


End file.
